DC COMICS: Mystery In Space (Lobo Unproduced series)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC ANIMATED MULTIVERSE MYSTERY IN SPACE in the media All photos provided by : Steven Gordan who was behind this presentation of this Unfilmed proposed cartoon series. In 1999, Batman: The Animated Series writer Boyd Kirkland developed a new Lobo series for Kids' WB with artist Steven Gordon. The series never went into production, as the network passed on it in a last-minute schedule announcement that year, to the surprise of the production team. The series was instead loosly adapted into an online cartoon. IMAGES pres_art_03_02p.jpg|LOBO THE UNPRODUCED SERIES pres_art_03_03p.jpg|LOBO THE UNPRODUCED SERIES pres_art_03_04p.jpg|LOBO THE UNPRODUCED SERIES pres_art_03_05p.jpg|LOBO THE UNPRODUCED SERIES pres_art_03_09p.jpg|LOBO THE UNPRODUCED SERIES pres_art_03_10p.jpg|LOBO THE UNPRODUCED SERIES pres_art_03_11p.jpg|LOBO THE UNPRODUCED SERIES img21p.jpg|LOBO THE UNPRODUCED SERIES img24p.jpg|LOBO THE UNPRODUCED SERIES img25p.jpg|LOBO THE UNPRODUCED SERIES pres_art_03_12p.jpg|LOBO THE UNPRODUCED SERIES MONITOR'S NOTES: Q&A MONITOR_EP.....MEP (Q) BOYD KIRKLAND....BK (A) (Boyd Kirkland - he was the producer who was developing this project for WB.) MEP: Could you give a brief explanation on your proposed Lobo TAS? BK: This was supposed to be a lighter, more "kid-friendly" take on the Lobo character, with emphasis' on wacky comedy designed to appeal to boys. Lobo was the extreme anti-hero, only a self-serving opportunist who often did right in spite of himself. '''''MEP: From looking at the artwork it looks like the Lobo webtoons. Is this what they based them on or is it the same thing? BK: I haven't seen the Lobo webtoons, so can't comment on the comparison.' '''''MEP: Could you give a run down on the characters you have pictured? BK: The character descriptions & series pitch are buried away in storage somewhere, so can't help you' out with these without doing some digging, which I don't really have time for at the moment. '''''MEP: What was this series based on? Superman TAS Lobo or comic book version? BK: This was supposed to be a new take on Lobo, unrelated to the Superman version, and only loosely' based on the comic books, which were far too "R" rated for a kids' cartoon. '''''MEP: Why was this series passed on? BK: You'd have to ask Jamie Kellner, chief exec. of the WB. He never needed to give reasons for why he' liked or disliked a series. But if I had to guess, it would be because it didn't fit his template of all kids' cartoons having kid protagonists in them, rather than adults. '''''MEP: If this show was picked up would you have had DC Comic guest stars? BK: There were no plans to include other DC guest stars. Lobo would have lived in his own universe.' '''''MEP: Did WB/DC ask you to work this up, or was a freelance hoping they would pick it up? BK: The driving force behind getting the series on the air was Warner licensing, as they saw' tremendous toy & merchandising possibilities for the property. '''''MEP: How much history did you know about Lobo? ''BK: ''Was never a fan of the Lobo comics, as they were far too dark for my tastes. Only referred to them enough to spark ideas for the development. Hope this helps... Boyd Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman TAS Category:Superman TAS Category:JLU TAS Category:Gotham Girls Category:Lobo Category:Batman Beyond Category:Batman Beyond TAS Category:Zeta Project Category:Krypto The Superdog TAS Category:Teen Titans TAS Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Mystery In Space Category:Vril Dox